shoot_an_arrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoot an Arrow Wiki
Adventures of the Drunkards The Drunkards are (currently): (Gnome Cleric) Kranks (Elf Rogue) Mir Dúath (Human Bard) Akus Max I (mus) (aka "Bardacus Maximus") (Human Paladin) Clangeddin Silverbeard: Mighty Paladin of Legends and Tavern Tales (Human Sorcerer) Rubick occasionally (Elf Ranger) Kaycee Arlour (currently in Magnimar) The Story so Far - Burnt Offerings A more complete summary of can be found in the Burnt Offerings section. Six adventurer wannabes (the Drunkards) are thrust into action when the sleepy town of Sandpoint is attacked by goblins. As the adventurers fend off and investigate the raid, they earn favours from the townsfolk including Sheriff Hemlock and tavern owner Ameiko Kaijitsu. But their investigation leads to a dark secret: Nualia, the town's presumed-dead favourite daughter, has become obsessed with transforming herself into a demon, and is allying with evils great and small to wipe the town from the map! The adventures confront some of the dangers Nualia is posing, and eventually battle and defeat Nualia herself in the goblin fortress of Thistletop! But what could cause the aasimar to hate the town so much? And what is the truth behind the ancient ruins she made her base of operations? The Story so Far - The Skinsaw Murders Adventure 5: Murder Most Foul A month has passed since Nualia was defeated. Other than Tsuto having been eaten by rats while he awaited trial, the town has been very quiet. The Drunkards are becoming bored with the lack of action in Sandpoint, when Sheriff Hemlock approaches them for help -- there's been a murder and Rubick appears to be involved somehow! The deceased is a miller, Banny Harker, and his lover Katrine Vinder. Banny was found ritualistically murdered, with a seven pointed star cut into his chest -- a star that matches the key found in Thistletop. A note for Rubick was found nailed to Harker's body, referring to the sorcerer as "master", challenging him to "join the pack" and signed "Your Lordship". Hemlock wants the Drunkards to investigate, as all his men are busy ensuring the town doesn't panic like in the days of Chopper. The First Murders While it is going to be impossible to keep news of these latest murders quiet, Hemlock reveals that this isn't the first attack: some local con men were found two days ago outside of town with a seven pointed star also cut into their bodies. The con men were found when a town patrol was attacked nearby by a mad man (a thug named Grayst Sevilla, believed to be the con men's bodyguard) who has since been sent to the care Erin Habe at Habe's Sanitarium. Hemlock believes Sevilla was driven mad by having to watch the mutilation of the con men. At first it was assumed the con men were killed due to a criminal transaction gone bad, but the murder of Katrine and Harker has the same M.O. with no criminal activity known. The Investigation At the mill, the Drunkards find evidence that an as-yet-unidentified undead (with a rotten smell) was present. A set of human-sized footprints lead from the riverbank (which Mir mistakes for dragon footprints on a natural 1). A bloody axe, possibly wielded by Katrine, bears evidence of having been used against whatever creature was in the mill. The adventurers question the miller's partner, Ibor Thorn, who reveals that Harker was embezzling money from the mill. They interview the millers' boss (the unscrupulous Titus Scarnetti) to determine if he may have had the miller killed, but no new leads turn up. The investigation continues as the party examine the graves of the dead con men, but no leads turn up. They then check out the site of the first murders... and find a note to the victims luring them to the place of execution. The note is also signed "Your Lordship". The Drunkards make their way to Habe's Sanitarium to question with the mad bodyguard Sevilla... but who knows what awaits them there? Adventure 6: The Thing in the Attic The party arrives at the Habe's Sanitarium, an imposing stone structure built like a fortress, but their initial knocks on the door go unanswered. Eventually a man claiming to be Erin Habe answers. The Drunkards produce their letter of reference from Sheriff Hemlock, but Habe is uncooperative -- he doesn't like the look of the adventurers and claims he is too busy to accommodate the request. Mir and Bardakus eventually talk him into letting them in to interview Grayst Sevilla, and two orderlies (recognized as tieflings, despite their disguises) escort the party into a common room. As the orderlies are fetching Grayst, Mir steals Habe's keys as the party questions the man (making him even more uncomfortable). Grayst is brought down in a straitjacket, and set on the table. Despite their efforts, (including a heal from Kranks) the Drunkards can get nothing out of the man other than mutterings about "The Skinsaw Man". This changes when Rubick approaches, as Grayst bolts up and says He said. He said you would visit me. His Lordship. The one that unmade me said so. He has a place for you. A precious place. I’m so jealous. He has a message for you. He made me remember it. I hope I haven’t forgotten. The master wouldn’t approve if I forgot. Let me see... let... me... see... He said you should come to the Misgivings soon, to meet the Pack, for they have something wonderful to show you. Grayst then collapses, exhausted. Suddenly, with manic force, he bursts out of his strait jacket, and attacks the Rubick, as Habe and the orderlies are startled and flee upstairs. Since the maniac is oblivious to the rest of the party, Rubick casts protection spells upon himself, and moves to ensure the rest of the party can attack Grayst with the most effect. Bardakus's music inspires the party, and (despite a series of natural 1s...) the party easily subdues Grayst (with Clang's falchion lobbing off the head). Unfortunately, the commotion has attracted another visitor -- a man comes up from the basement with a pack of zombies in tow. Apparently fearing that the PCs are from the Magnimar Watch, the arrogant necromancer Caizarlu (recognized by Bardakus, but no on else) sicks his zombie hoard on the PCs. Kranks, Clang and Rubick know how to deal with undead -- a hold-person on Caizarlu keeps him in place, while a pair of channel engergies obliterates the zombies, with a little help from Bardakus' inspirational songs of victory. The party turns to Caizarlu, deals with the mirror image he cast, and wounds the man severely before taking him hostage. Caizarly begs for his life. He obviously thought himself untouchable, and the ease with which the Drunkards defeated his zombie horde has shaken him to his core. The party questions the man, who reveals he has been funding Habe's Sanitorium in exchange for a supply of bodies to do his own research. He was particularly interested in Grayst -- a man on the verge of becoming undead. As he seems to have no information directly related to the case (other than tracking increased ghoul activity in the area), Clang's falchion delivers justice to Caizarlu's neck (Mir makes a mental note to ask about a reward the next time he's in Magnimar). The party moves upstairs, passing through a floor of patient's quarters (harbouring two apparently harmless persons) and up to the third floor. There they see a cell with a mad wererat, and a door barricaded from the inside. Knocking politely, the party tells Habe that they're sorry about the commotion downstairs, and that they just have questions they need answered. Habe eventually relents and opens the door. He's scared shitless (he was fearful of Caizarlu, but now is even more scared of PCs when they tell him that Caizarlu is dead). The barricaded room is a surgery, with much damning evidence of the types of experiments that Habe performed (he keeps saying that Caizarlu made him do it). Habe begs the party to let him go, as his research is of vital importance to the mental health of many people. The Drunkards face a conundrum with members arguing surprising points of view -- Clang argues he has seen enough to pass judgment on Habe, and orders his immediate execution. Mir argues that Habe has never actually attacked or threatened the party, and poses no immediate danger. He says he's not ready to end the life of a man with whom he has spoken for all of 5 minutes based on what is still circumstantial evidence. Kranks sides with Clang, Rubick is neutral on the subject, and Bardakus supports Mir. Mir mentions his second-cousin-twice-removed, the fallen paladin ("he's like a fighter, but with fewer attacks and no bonus feats!") and Clang reluctantly agrees to let the authorities deal with Habe. The party checks out Caizarlus basement lair (finding some items, including a map tracking ghoul activity) but no other clues. They give Habe's patients some rations to tide them over for a day or so until Hemlock arrives, and begin to drag Habe back to Sandpoint. Characters NPCs PCs Meta Game Meta Stuff Category:Browse